This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides, polypeptides encoded by such polynucleotides, the use of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, as well as the production of such polynucleotides and polypeptides. More particularly, the polypeptide of the present invention is a human 7-transmembrane receptor which has been putatively identified as a parathyroid hormone receptor, sometimes hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPTH Receptorxe2x80x9d. The invention also relates to inhibiting the action of such polypeptides.
Parathyroid hormone (PTH) is secreted by four small glands located behind the thyroid gland. PTH and vitamin D are the principal regulators of calcium and phosphorus homeostasis. The metabolic actions of the hormone and vitamin D are interrelated. The hormone promotes renal formation of the active metabolite of vitamin D. Conversely, when a deficiency of the vitamin or any resistance to its action exists, some of the effects of the hormone are blunted.
The most important physiological function of parathyroid hormone is to maintain extracellular fluid calcium concentration by increasing the rate of bone destruction with mobilization of calcium and phosphate from bone, increasing renal tubular resorption of calcium, increasing intestinal absorption of calcium and decreasing renal tubular resorption of phosphate. These actions account for all important clinical manifestations of parathyroid hormone excess or deficiency.
It is well established that many medically significant biological processes are mediated by proteins participating in signal transduction pathways that involve G-proteins and/or second messengers, e.g., cAMP (Lefkowitz, Nature, 351:353-354 (1991)). Herein these proteins are referred to as proteins participating in pathways with G-proteins or PPG proteins. Some examples of these proteins include the GPC receptors, such as those for adrenergic agents and dopamine (Kobilka, B. K., et al., PNAS, 84:46-50 (1987); Kobilka, B. K., et al., Science, 238:650-656 (1987); Bunzow, J. R., et al., Nature, 336:783-787 (1988)), G-proteins themselves, effector proteins, e.g., phospholipase C, adenyl cyclase, and phosphodiesterase, and actuator proteins, e.g., protein kinase A and protein kinase C (Simon, M. I., et al., Science, 252:802-8 (1991)).
For example, in one form of signal transduction, the effect of hormone binding is activation of an enzyme, adenylate cyclase, inside the cell. Enzyme activation by hormones is dependent on the presence of the nucleotide GTP, and GTP also influences hormone binding. A G-protein connects the hormone receptors to adenylate cyclase. G-protein was shown to exchange GTP for bound GDP when activated by hormone receptors. The GTP-carrying form then binds to an activated adenylate cyclase. Hydrolysis of GTP to GDP, catalyzed by the G-protein itself, returns the G-protein to its basal, inactive form. Thus, the G-protein serves a dual role, as an intermediate that relays the signal from receptor to effector, and as a clock that controls the duration of the signal.
The membrane protein gene superfamily of G-protein coupled receptors has been characterized as having seven putative transmembrane domains. The domains are believed to represent transmembrane xcex1-helices connected by extracellular or cytoplasmic loops. G-protein coupled receptors include a wide range of biologically active receptors, such as hormone, viral, growth factor and neuroreceptors.
G-protein coupled receptors have been characterized as including these seven conserved hydrophobic stretches of about 20 to 30 amino acids, connecting at least eight divergent hydrophilic loops. The G-protein family of coupled receptors includes dopamine receptors which bind to neuroleptic drugs used for treating psychotic and neurological disorders. Other examples of members of this family include calcitonin, adrenergic, endothelin, cAMP, adenosine, muscarinic, acetylcholine, serotonin, histamine, thrombin, kinin, follicle stimulating hormone, opsins, endothelial differentiation gene-1 receptor and rhodopsins, odorant, cytomegalovirus receptors, etc.
Most G-protein coupled receptors have single conserved cysteine residues in each of the first two extracellular loops which form disulfide bonds that are believed to stabilize functional protein structure. The 7 transmembrane regions are designated as TM1, TM2, TM3, TM4, TM5, TM6, and TM7. TM3 has been implicated in signal transduction.
Phosphorylation and lipidation (palmitylation or farnesylation) of cysteine residues can influence signal transduction of some G-protein coupled receptors. Most G-protein coupled receptors contain potential phosphorylation sites within the third cytoplasmic loop and/or the carboxy terminus. For several G-protein coupled receptors, such as the xcex2-adrenoreceptor, phosphorylation by protein kinase A and/or specific receptor kinases mediates receptor desensitization.
The ligand binding sites of G-protein coupled receptors are believed to comprise a hydrophilic socket formed by several G-protein coupled receptors transmembrane domains, which socket is surrounded by hydrophobic residues of the G-protein coupled receptors. The hydrophilic side of each G-protein coupled receptor transmembrane helix is postulated to face inward and form the polar ligand binding site. TM3 has been implicated in several G-protein coupled receptors as having a ligand binding site, such as including the TM3 aspartate residue. Additionally, TM5 serines, a TM6 asparagine and TM6 or TM7 phenylalanines or tyrosines are also implicated in ligand binding.
G-protein coupled receptors can be intracellularly coupled by heterotrimeric G-proteins to various intracellular enzymes, ion channels and transporters (see, Johnson et al., Endoc., Rev., 10:317-331 (1989)). Different G-protein xcex1-subunits preferentially stimulate particular effectors to modulate various biological functions in a cell. Phosphorylation of cytoplasmic residues of G-protein coupled receptors have been identified as an important mechanism for the regulation of G-protein coupling of some G-protein coupled receptors. G-protein coupled receptors are found in numerous sites within a mammalian host.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding the receptor polypeptides of the present invention, including mRNAs, DNAs, cDNAs, genomic DNA as well as antisense analogs thereof and biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments thereof.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided processes for producing such receptor polypeptides by recombinant techniques comprising culturing recombinant prokaryotic and/or eukaryotic host cells, containing nucleic acid sequences encoding the receptor polypeptides of the present invention, under conditions promoting expression of said polypeptides and subsequent recovery of said polypeptides.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided antibodies against such receptor polypeptides.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there are provided methods of screening for compounds which bind to and activate or inhibit activation of the receptor polypeptides of the present invention.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there are provided processes of administering compounds to a host which bind to and activate the receptor polypeptide of the present invention which are useful in the prevention and/or treatment of hypocalcemia hyperphosphatemia, hypoparathyroidism and chronic tetany.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there are provided processes of administering compounds to a host which bind to and inhibit activation of the receptor polypeptides of the present invention which are useful in the prevention and/or treatment of osteoporosis, hypercalcemia, hypoparathyroidism, hypophosphatemia, kidney stones and nephrolithiasis.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided nucleic acid probes comprising nucleic acid molecules of sufficient length to specifically hybridize to the polynucleotide sequences of the present invention.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there are provided diagnostic assays for detecting diseases related to mutations in the nucleic acid sequences encoding such polypeptides and for detecting an altered level of the soluble form of the receptor polypeptides.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided processes for utilizing such receptor polypeptides, or polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, for in vitro purposes related to scientific research, synthesis of DNA and manufacture of DNA vectors.
These and other aspects of the present invention should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.